Lighting fixtures are a ubiquitous part of urban and rural landscapes. For example, lighting fixtures may be street lights located along roads and walkways to help motorists and pedestrians see better at night. In other contexts, lighting fixtures may be security lights employed to illuminate parking lots and other building environments for security and safety purposes. In still other contexts, lighting fixtures may be traffic signal lights employed to control traffic flow on streets.